List of Aisha's Outfits
This is Layla's closet. Most of her outfits tend to be sporty and tomboyish, although she does often wear skirts. Season 2 Civilian The outfit we first see Layla in besides her Winx outfit is a soft purple sleeveless hoodie with denim capris that have a khaki cuff on the front, with soft pink hiking boots. Sick Room When the others take Layla in to the nurse because she has PWD (Post Winx Depletion) syndrome she is given a cream nightgown with red trimming. Dance:Formal Layla's formal dance outfit is an aquamarine dress with a dark teal sash that swirls down her arm. With this she wears heels. UnderRealm The Underrealm outfit is a khaki explorer outfit, with boots to match. Layla wears hers with a soft pink scarf. Dance:RedFountain Layla's breakdancing outfit is a soft yellow midriff hoodie with red piping, green baggy cargo pants with one leg cut short, and pink sneakers. Gardenia Layla, when she, Stella, and Musa go club-hopping on Earth, wears a two-piece navy blue outfit (a midriff tank top and a miniskirt, both decorated with silver beads), navy blue leggings, and blue sandals. On her arms she wears navy zebra striped detached sleeves. Camping When the club is camping in the Resort Realm, Layla wears a pink and green tank top, khaki shorts, khaki and pink bands on her arm, and pink and khaki hiking boots. Pajamas For Season 2, Layla's pajamas are cream colored, sleeveless long johns with yellow and red striped socks, a blue leg warmer on one leg, and long cream and green colored detached sleeves. Skiing When the Winx go skiing, she dons a khaki and dark green snow suit, faded teal leggings, khaki gloves and boots, and a pair of gold goggles. Beach Layla's beach outfit consists of a sea green bikini with yellow lines on the top half and white stripes on the sides of her bottom half. She also wears a pink headband Season 3 Eraklyon Formals Layla's formal gown in Season 3 is a dark purple, tank top gown with a light purple, bejeweled bodice that spikes onto the long skirt. Underneath the dress, there is a sparkly purple petticoat showing. Around her shoulders she wears a sea green shrug, and she wears dark green heels. Dance Class When the Winx take a dance class at Alfea, she dons a light fuschia, crop turtleneck, a purple, orange, and pink hoodie with the word 'dance' on it, and some dark purple, glittery detached sleeves. Her shorts are khaki green, with a yellow belt and a star with the word 'dance' across it. Her socks are striped like her hoodie, with khaki green boots. Her hair is pulled back into a bun with a pink headband. Biker Layla's biker chic outfit is a soft pule midriff jacket, a periwinkle scarf, blue gloves, a pair of soft purple capris, a pair of dark purple boots, and a dark fuschia helmet with a white A on the front. Raincoat Her raincoat is a patchwork of purple, green, pink and yellow, with a solid pink front that features green buttons. The sleeves are short, and she wears white gloves with purple trim. Her rainboots are green with yellow polkadots, and pink soles. The tall socks are mainly green plaid, with white, pink, and yellow stripes, and purple tops on them. She also wears a plaid hat with the same pattern as her coat. Pajamas Layla's Season 3 pajmas consist of a light/dark-purple-colored, light-blue-polka-dotted midriff tank top, boy shorts of the same pattern with a purple headband, and socks of the same repeating colors with purple sandals. Disco Layla`s disco outfit is a lime green above the midriff top with the bottom cut into a point with white edging and a purple one on it. Her jacket is light purple with above the elbow sleeves , lime green cuffs and lime green pockets. She wears a lime green skirt with deep purple boots with pink stripes around the top. She also wears a white hat and gold ::::: hoops and her hair is bunched up into puff bunches. Season 4 Frutti Her choice of fruit is watermelon, so she has a melon ponytail tie, shirt with a green midpiece, pink shorts and green-pink heels with a melon purse. Winx Club Band Layla is the drummer when the girls play at the Frutti Music Bar, and she wears a lime green tank top that has a black star on it, and wrist bracelets in black, silver, and lime green. Her jeans are black, with chains, green plaid belt and pockets, and various rips and tears, some with patches over them. The shoes are green ballet flats, with black and green plaid leg warmers. She also wears a lace fingerless glove on one hand. Love and Pet Layla's Love and Pet uniform consists of a green crop hoodie that has pink fur trimming. Underneath, because her pet is Milly, her pink shirt has carrots on it. With these, she wears soft purple boyshorts with a green waistband and a little bow. Her shoes are pink heels with green socks. Pajamas Layla's Season 4 pajamas are a yellow, orange trimmed tank top, a pair of yellow shorts with orange trim and a fuschia belt, a yellow headband, a pair of pink socks, and a green crop jacket. Painting Layla's painting clothes consist of a blue t-shirt with a pink stripe, a pair of pale green overalls, and presumably blue sneakers, with her hair pulled into a high pony. Travel Layla's en route ensemble from Season 4 is a dark purple t-shirt with yellow stripes, a pink heart near the hem, a pair of khaki shorts, and pale yellow socks, presumably with purple snea kers. Cowgirl Layla's cowgirl ensemble is a bright pink midriff top, an orange vest, a dark green bandana, and a pink bracelet. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and her skirt is light blue denim with a green stripe. The boots are green and tan, and shorter than most of the other girls' boots. Exercise Layla's chosen exercise is to lift weights. Her workout clothes are a purple, gree and yellow polkadot shirt with lacing over it, a pair of green capris with gold and purple stripes down the sides, and a pair of light blue, purple, yellow and green sneakers. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a hairtie and bow, the same colors as her outfit. Date Layla's formal, date dress for Season 4 is a periwinkle, off the shoulders ruffly dress, with green trim all around the edges. With this she wears periwinkle heels and her hair in a high ponytail. Explorer Layla's explorer outfit, for when facing Diana, is an off one shoulder purple camo top, a pair of khaki shorts with a purple camo pocket, and a pair of purple camo and khaki sneakers with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Other Snow Coming Soon Rock Climbing Coming Soon Site Coming Soon Sparks Gown Her gown, worn at the end of SotLK, is a spring green floorlength dress, under a darker green bodice that is sprinkled with dark blue flowers. Her hair is pulled back into pigtails, similar to her Enchantix form. Sparks Suit Her jumpsuit in the SotLK movie is a light green all over, with two dark green patches over the front and shoulders. She is seen wearing a helmet with it at some points. Ice Coming Soon Power Show Coming Soon Magic Adventure What can be seen of Layla's outfit in the coming movie is a darkblue/green tank top, covered by an off the shoulder sky blue shirt. Her shorts are green with a dark blue belt, and her arms have a dark blue lacing on them. Her hair is tied back into poofy pigtails with green bands. Mermaid Layla's mermaid form has a light green tail, with a pink ruffly belt and ruffly fins. Her top is a spring green strapless bikini top with pink ruffles. Her arms are covered in green fishnets up to her elbows, and she has wings similar to her Winx ones. She wears a sparkly headband, with strands of her hair braided throughout. Pictures Image:WinxLaylaSnow.png Image:WinxLaylaClimb.png Image:WinxLaylaSite.png Image:WinxLayla3DGown.png Image:WinxLayla3DSuit.jpg Image:WinxLaylaIce.png Image:WinxLaylaPower1.png Image:WinxLaylaPower2.png Image:WinxLaylaPower3.png Image:WinxLaylaMA.jpg Image:WinxLaylaMermaid.png Category:Layla Category:Clothes